


Best Couple

by roryonice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryonice/pseuds/roryonice
Summary: Phil is a football player and he’s been dating Dan for two years. It’s time for the senior class to vote for the yearbook superlatives, and Dan and Phil are nominated for Best Couple.





	Best Couple

It was springtime in the San Francisco area that Dan’s high school was located, which meant it was time for the seniors to vote for the yearbook superlatives. It also meant football games were back since the warm climate allowed it and all of the students loved to attend the games, whether it was to watch the team or socialise with others.

Dan hardly paid attention to the lesson in seventh period, instead watching the thin red needle spin around the analog clock that hung above the door frame, counting the seconds until class was over. There was to be a football game on the field adjacent to the high school building tonight in which his boyfriend would be playing in, and he was very excited.

The actual sport didn’t interest Dan much, but his boyfriend, Phil, lived for it. Despite his lack of enthusiasm for the sport itself, Dan attended every game to watch his boyfriend play. He loved the way Phil would ramble on and on about the game both before and after the match, and how his eyes would light up and he’d gesticulate animatedly and his form would radiate passion and enthusiasm.

Dan knew that Phil always played better and had more fun when Dan went to the games, so he always sat in the very front row of the cold metal bleachers draped in Phil’s varsity jacket and cheered him on. Even after going to every game for two years, Dan still rarely knew what was happening, but he didn’t mind as it gave him a chance to admire Phil’s ass in tight pants.

When the speakers finally belted the shrill ring of the final bell, Dan was out of his seat like a shot to meet Phil at his locker. Phil liked to spend time with Dan before his games, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Dan arrived at Phil’s locker first, seeing as it was only several feet from his last hour class. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as the halls flooded with students clad in black and yellow, the school’s colours. It always took Phil several minutes to get to his locker as his last class was on the floor above it on the opposite side of the school.

As the hallway began to thin out, a familiar voice greeted Dan, “Hello.”

Dan looked up from his phone and smiled at his boyfriend, who was approaching at a comfortable pace. “Hi,” Dan giggled as Phil placed his hand gently on Dan’s waist and pressed a short kiss to his lips.

Dan was admiring Phil as he was emptying the contents of his locker into his backpack, both of them encased in a comfortable silence as he did so. As he was zipping up his backpack, Phil said, “Can you believed we were nominated for Best Couple?” He was referring to the ballot for the yearbook superlatives, where their names appeared along with two other couples under the title Best Couple. He turned to face Dan with a grin as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and took his boyfriend’s hand.

Dan laughed, “I was pretty surprised when I saw that. I didn’t think people liked us together that much.” They’d set off down the hallway to the cafeteria where they always sat on home game days before Phil had to go prepare for the upcoming game.

“A same-sex couple being nominated for Best Couple is practically unheard of,” Phil agreed. They settled down at the table in the middle of the deserted cafeteria and took out their homework.

Doing homework together on home game days was a tradition between the two as there wasn’t much time to get it done otherwise and they were still able to spend time with each other.

“Times are changing, I suppose,” Dan replied, starting on his science homework. Phil admired his features from the side and wondered how it was possible for such an attractive person to be so insecure about themselves. He was glad that Dan was finally starting to believe him when he told him that he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, even if it was only a tiny bit.

***

It was almost 9:30 at night and there was one minute left in the game. The Hornets (Phil’s team) were losing by 3 points and everyone was on the edges of their seats. Dan was doubting the possibility of winning when a player on the opposite team was running down the field with the ball, almost to the endzone. It was at that moment that the player decided to throw the ball to a teammate who was standing in the endzone, but he was tackled by a Hornet’s player who somehow managed to take the ball before hitting the ground.

Dan jumped to his feet when the whistle blew, signalling that it was time for the player to do the thing where it looks like they’re starting over from the spot the ball hit the ground. The clock has stopped with 50 seconds left and the players are all lined up and the Hornets have the ball. The whistle blows and the person with the ball pretends to throw the ball and another teammate pretends to catch it and starts running. The players on the opposite team begin to follow him, but soon realise that he doesn’t actually have the ball.

It’s too late for them, though, as the ball was thrown to Phil, who’s sprinting down the field with the football cradled in his arms. There’s a river of red and white trailing behind him by about 50 feet, but they have no chance of catching up. Usually Phil would throw the ball to someone else at this point, but there’s not a single player ahead of him, much less one from his team, so his only choice is to keep running. Coaches are screaming at players and spectators are shouting at nobody in particular and the commentator is chanting into his microphone and Dan is jumping up and down, the medals pinned to Phil’s varsity jacket bouncing and jingling with his movements.

However, that noise was nothing compared to the deafening screeches that exited the throats of every single Hornets fan in the stands when Phil entered the endzone milliseconds prior to the buzzer signalling the end of the game. Dan raced across the field and nearly knocked Phil over with the force of the hug that he gave him, ignoring the burning in his sides from running so fast over such a long distance. Phil wrapped his arms firmly around Dan’s waist in reciprocation to Dan’s arms around his neck.

After a solid 15 seconds, Dan pulled away and looped his fingers in the metal bars connected to Phil’s helmet that shielded his face. Dan pulled him close by his grip on the aforementioned helmet bars and they locked eyes. “That was incredible!” he whispered.

Phil beamed at Dan, who returned the smile. Dan smile was soon excavated from his face, however, as all of Phil’s teammates bombarded them from all sides in a sweaty, oversized group hug, knocking the wind out of him. They were all shouting what Dan assumed were congratulations, but he couldn’t really tell as all he couldn’t really hear any particular words.

Soon Dan was being jostled around and was confused about all the commotion until hands grabbed his legs and back and he was being lifted into the air. His head whipped around to look at Phil with wide eyes, who just laughed and took his hand. They were both perched upon the shoulders of various shouting football players within seconds, and among his feelings of fear and anxiety, Dan was elated.

A kid from the yearbook committee had come over to take a photo of them all as if there weren’t enough football pictures already.

Dan and Phil were soon let down and fans had flooded the field to chat with the players.

After about 15 minutes, the crowd had vanished apart from the odd person from the cleaning crew and Dan and Phil were alone in the centre of the field.

The bright stadium lights were shining on them from either side of the field, casting odd shadows across each other’s faces. The two were stood close together and facing each other, Dan’s arms looped loosely around Phil’s neck and Phil’s in the same manner around Dan’s waist. Phil was recapping the highlights of the game while Dan gazed at Phil, listening to his voice but not really paying attention to what he was saying.

“Are you even listening?” Phil chuckled, knowing the answer already.

Dan blushed, though it was hard to see in the semi-dim light. “I tried to at first, but I didn’t understand what you were saying,” he explained, smiling slightly. “I don’t mind, though; I like listening to you voice.”

Phil grinned and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed Dan sweetly and slowly, and Dan gladly reciprocated.

Halfway concealed by the trees lining the field, the yearbook photographer had their camera out and was kneeling in the grass. Their camera was aimed at the two boys in the centre of the football field who were kissing sweetly. The photographer snapped a photo and admired their work afterward. It was an amazing photograph: Phil was still in his football uniform and Dan was wearing his varsity jacket. They looked very small compared to the stadium lights that were just barely visible on each side of the photograph and the lighting was perfect combined with the dark sky. It was the type of photo that you’d see on a popular hipster Tumblr blog, and the photographer was very proud of themselves.

***

The following Monday at school Dan and Phil were told that they were to take a photo together for the yearbook, seeing as they were nominated for Best Couple.

On their lunch period they walked to the yearbook room, where a white tarp was hanging against a wall for the photos. Phil was given a stool to sit on and Dan was standing behind him with his arms looped round his neck and hanging down his front. They took lots of pictures, but it wasn’t until a student on the yearbook committee on the other side of the room sneezed and smacked his head on the desk that the two’s smiles were genuine.

“Do you think we were actually voted Best Couple?” Dan wondered aloud as they walked back to the cafeteria hand-in-hand.

“I guess we’ll see when the yearbook is released, which I think is at the end of next week,” Phil responded.

***

Dan and Phil were, in fact, voted Best Couple. There was an entire page dedicated to them in the yearbook with three photos on it and a small passage of text that included the sentence, ‘Dan wears Phil’s varsity jacket more than Phil does!’

One of the pictures was one from their junior year when they first started dating. The second was the one that they took specifically for the yearbook, and the third was the picture of them in the centre of the football field.

Dan’s jaw dropped when he saw the picture of them in the football field. “I thought we were alone when that happened!” he exclaimed.

Phil nodded but admitted, “It’s a great picture, though. Probably one of my favourites of the two of us.”

“I suppose it is nice,” Dan agreed hesitantly. “They could’ve used a much worse surprise photo.”

“Yeah, they could’ve caught us shagging in the bathroom.”


End file.
